tom_halls_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Melanie Whitmore
Melanie Victoria Whitmore is a Supernatural Hunter and Demon Hunter and a member of the Whitmore Bloodline. Early Life Melanie Whitmore was born to Peter & Michele Whitmore on February 3 , 1987 in Chicago Illinois. She was Taught From Childhood in the art of Magic by her father, one of the Last Descendants Of The Whitmore Magic Bloodline. Her Mother died of cancer when she was seven in 1994, and shortly afterward her Father was bitten by A Werewolf. She Attended High School in Chicago and eventually Dated a Boy Named Danny, But Later Was Dumped by Him after he Learned of Her Magic Ability and Called her "Evil", Likely Because he was Devout Catholic. Silent Cove, Senior Year, and The Dark Ones She and Her Father Moved to Silent Cove after her father believed it would be better for her to live in a more secluded environment. She Began her Senior Year of High school There, Where she met Logan Michaels, A Fellow spell caster who Introduced her to his Friends, The Silent Cove Hunters, John Howlett, Nina Riker, Dianna West, Paul Chiles, Nova Oreander, and Lucas Howlett. She Began to Assist them on Hunts, an also began Dating Logan. Eventually they learned of a Threat in the Form of A Group Of Sorcerers from Camelot Called the Dark Ones. After Much Training, she, John, Logan, John Sr., Lucas, And Emily Howlett Fought And Defeated The Sorcerers. College and Dark John After the Summer, Melanie along with the Other hunters Relocated to Manhattan to Attend College. After The Death of Dianna and John's Corruption, She, Logan, Paul, Nina, and Lucas Relocated to a Bunker under the Restaurant Flynn's Diner, Which was Owned by an Old Friend of John's, Flynn Roddenberry. She Took part in The Battle Against John and Later Tanquam Umbrae. Interim She and Logan eventually broke up when he went to medical school and she finished law school, but both stayed friends. she helped him train hunters to protect the city as well as help Lucas manage the Howlett estate. She eventually came in contact with a demon hunter named Vincent Delroe, who sought to recruit her to help fight a group of demons who had been summoned by a cult in long island. The Return(To Be Continued) Powers And Abilities Magic - '''As a member of one the most powerful magical bloodlines, Mel is an exceptionally powerful witch, showing herself to be highly capable in combative magic, effectively deuling the Dark Ones as a teenager, as well as fighting powerful demons as a demon hunter. Since her training by the demon hunters, Mel's offensive magic capabilities have greatly improved, as well as her knowledge of protective and binding magic, such as wards and magical traps. '''Master Markswoman - Having been trained as a hunter since meeting the howletts, Mel showed herself to be a capable markswoman, however after her training with the demon hunters, her skills have greatly improved, showing herself to be a master, capable of shooting on par with Logan or Lucas, if not even John Jr. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist '- Even before her training with the hunters, Mel had at least a rudimentary knowledge of self defence, and could effectively through a punch, defending herself from a former witch hunter who attacked her not long after arriving in Silent Cove. After training with the Howletts, Mel became a highly skilled fighter, excelling beyond many of the other members of the group and progressing quickly in her training. Following her training with the demon hunters, Mel's skill has reached impressive levels, incorporating style such as Boxing, Kali, Wing Chun, Wushu, Capoeira, Silat, multiple Kung-fu forms, Sombo, Systema, Krav Maga, multiple Ninjitsu forms, and Aikido. During the fight with the cult of Abbadon, Mel easily took down multiple members unarmed, easily dominating the fight despite being outnumbered, and outmatching numerous witch hunters, all highly trained themselves. Mel shown herself to fight on par with many veteran hunters, and is considered by John Jr. to be an equal to his level of skill. '''Master Swordswoman - '''Since her training with the demon hunters, Mel has shown a high skill with swords, fight on par with Lucas, A highly skilled swordsman, while sparring and demonstrated great skill when fighting members of Abbadon's cult. Her style seems to consist of multiple European dueling styles with some middle eastern styles. '''Exper Knife Wielder/Thrower - '''After her training with the demon hunters, Mel has shown high skill with knives, although it is not her preference in close quarters. '''Expert Engineer/Metalsmith - '''Through her relationship with Logan, Mel has learned some mechanical skills, as well as metal smithing knowledge. after training with the demon hunters, Mel has shown some ability in creating improvised hunting gear, such anti-demon weapons and monster killing devices. '''Master Of Stealth/Infiltration - '''Through her training with the hunters, Mel learned how to not broadcast her movements, as well as blend in with crowds and foliage. Through experience and her demon hunter training, Mel has been trained in Ninjitsu, becoming very adept at disapearing, being able to hide herself even from monsters to certain extent. '''Master Escape Artist - '''Mel is highly skilled in escaping bonds such as handcuffs and chains, and is exceptionally skilled in lockpicking, easily getting through military level physical security in seconds. '''Master Tactician - '''Through her hunter training, Mel is a capable strategist. after training with the demon hunters, she has become a highly inteligent tactician, often planning multiple contingencies in missions. '''Master Thief - '''Through her hunter training, Mel is highly capable of pickpocketing, even taking the wallets of both John and Logan without either noticing. '''Master Investigator - '''As a hunter, Mel is trained to thoroughly investigate her cases. Since her Law training and time with the demon hunters, Mel has become an incredibly skilled investigator. '''Spellcasting - '''Mel is extremely well learned in all fields of magic and is fluent in Latin, Ancient Greek, Ancient Egyptian, and Nahuatl, and is highly knowledgeable of anti-demon warding and exorcising spells. '''Multilingual '- Aside from her spellcasting knowledge, Mel speaks Arabic, Japanese, Russian, and Spanish Fluently. '''Mythological Knowledge- As a witch, Mel is well versed in witchcraft lore and myths. After joining the hunters, Mel has learned a great deal about monsters, expanding this knowledge after joining the demon hunters, also learning much about demons. '''Absolute Astral Perception - '''Through her usage of magic, Mel gained a high degree of Advanced perception. after joining the demon hunters, Mel has traveled to multiple dimensions out of the nine , gaining absolute perception. Mel can see ghosts regardless of intangibility, sense shapeshifter despite their chosen form, sense magical markers invisible to normal human senses, percieve the true form of deities and angels without causing harm to herself, and sense demons regardless of vessel. Category:Characters